Of Candy and Trench Coats
by Treta Aysel
Summary: Collection of drabbles written for the lover100 community on Livejournal. All will be Gabriel/Castiel in some way or another.
1. 068 Mine

**Summery: Collection of drabbles written for the lover100 community on Livejournal. All will be Gabriel/Castiel in some way or another. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**068: Mine**

**Word Count: 418**

The archangel-turned-trickster stood there a while after Team Freewill left. Lots of things started going through his mind. The most prominent was his little brother, the youngest of all the angels, Castiel. It had been centuries since they had last seen each other and the last time he spoken to him was before he left to come to Earth as the guise as the trickster.

After Sam and Dean had drove off in the Impala Castiel made his way back inside the warehouse, a bit relieved that Gabriel was still there. The two of them stood in silence just studying each other for a long, long while. "Castiel." The archangel was the first to speak, ending the silence. "Hanging around those muttonheads I see."

The dark haired angel was silent for a long while. "Gabriel why?"

The older angel just signed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Cas, we've talked about this already….I just couldn't stay."

"So you said." Was the other angel's only response.

Gabriel sighed as he shook his head. "Look, I didn't want to leave you but I just did what I thought would be best."

"Best for whom, Gabriel?"

"Best for all of us damn it!" There was a pause before a smirk appeared on Gabriel's face. He took a few steps towards Castiel, who just blinked in response. "I would like to point something out."

"And what's that?"

The smirk stayed as the archangel reached up one hand and stroked the side of his face. "I'm not blind you know. I saw how Dean was looking at you and how his voice sounded when he was concerned about you. And so you don't get any ideas I know I've been gone for a while but there is something I feel I should remind you of."

Before the question could even form in his throat the archangel's lips were upon his own. A small groan escaped Castiel's throat as Gabriel smirked against his lips. After a few moments they parted and stood there in a silence for a few long moments. "Mine." Gabriel muttered before kissing the younger angel once more. And he wasn't one to share anything that was his.

**AN: A lot of these aren't "true drabbles" but they're all less than 1,000 words and yeah**


	2. 044 Death

**044-Death**

**Word Count: 418**

There was a silence after Dean broke the news to the dark haired angel in front of him. "Dead?" Castiel asked, unsure if he had heard right the first time. Deep down hoping it wasn't true. It just couldn't be true. There was no way Gabriel was dead.

"Yeah…" Dean said after another long pause. "Sorry Cas…"

The angel was silent for another moment, looking down at the DVD that Dean had given him. There in his hands rested the last known existence anyone would ever see of his brother; Casa Erotica 13. It was a bit odd and little ironic, the last stand of the lords messenger and his last message was going to be delivered through a porno.

"If you want to watch it you can be alone with Sammy's laptop and yeah…" Dean offered as he reached in the backseat and taking out the slim computer, handing it out to Castiel.

Blue eyes stared at it for a long while, as if debating on whether or not to take the offer before actually taking the computer a few moments later. "I'll give you a few minutes to yourself." Dean said quietly before turning around and leaving him to have his moment.

The minutes passed and Castiel stood there, wondering if he should take the opportunity that had been given to him. Sighing he looked down at the DVD in hand once more as he tried to decide. Part of him wanted to watch it and see what his older brother last words were but another part of him didn't want him to watch. If it was from a porno then he could imagine that the last words weren't very profound.

He was still standing there in the same position when the Winchester brothers returned. "Cas?" The blue-eyed looked over his shoulder at them slowly turning around to face them.

"I can't watch it…." He said slowly handing the laptop back to Sam.

And he couldn't. There was just no way. It was hard enough to think of his brother as dead but to see his final moment's words would just confirm it all the more. There was also the fact that he just didn't want the final memories of the older brother he loved so dearly in something as….degrading as a porno.

No he would just keep the memories of his brother that he loved, even if that love was more than brotherly love. This….this was just one thing he couldn't add to the collection of memories he had of his brother.


	3. 081 Heartache

**081: Heartache**

**Word Count: 369**

He had to. He had to do it. He HAD to leave. There was no other option or way to go about it. Michael and Lucifer were starting to get way out of hand and Gabriel had no other choice. No one could try and talk him out of it either, not that anyone knew of this decision of course, but still he was pretty sure that no one would be able to.

If there was one thing in all of heaven that could have, if gone about the right way, gotten him to stay it would have to have been his baby brother; Castiel.

Castiel.

That very name alone could proven to have been the one hitch in his plans to skip out of heaven. His baby brother looked up to him, idolized him in a sort of way even. Leaving all so suddenly would just crush the young angel.

Though as much as it would Castiel, as well as Gabriel, it had to be done.

Part of him wished, just wished, that he could take the youngest of the angels with him but he knew better. Castiel would be better off here with their brothers and sisters; not on Earth among the humans and pagan gods.

_"Gabe?" A soft voice had asked only but a few nights ago. "Where are you going big brother?"_

He might have been able to hide his thoughts from Michael, Lucifer, and ever one else but, for some reason, Castiel had seen right through that. "No where Cas, don't you have training to do?"

There was a pause. "You'll come back right?"

Gabriel bit his lower lip before answering. "I dunno Cas..."

Another pause as the two angels stood there still, neither of them moving. "I love you Gabe..." was barely just heard for it came out in a whisper.

The archangel froze, having been caught a bit off guard by that. "I love you too Cas..."

A while after he was sure that their 'I love you's' had come to mean two different things but it still made his heartache, or the angel equivalent to one at least. "I'm sorry Cas..." He muttered before snapping his fingers, leaving his brother there.


	4. 063 Hunger

**063: Hunger**

**Word Count: 154**

"Gabriel?" A startled gasped escaped the blue-eyed angels lips as he was pushed up against the wall in the alley.

"No talking, just kissing." The archangel whispered harshly.

Their lips met in a hasty action, the burger in hand had been forgotten. The older angel pushed the younger one into the wall, kissing him passionately still. Famine was near and that f even the strongest of God's angels couldn't even resist it. The two were lucky they didn't need to breath or they probably wouldn't have anyways.

This want….this need for each other was more than just a physical want, a physical need.

It was a spiritual need as well.

The two angels were in the alley for hours, no one thought it was even a bit in the least strange. Two people going at it in an alley, no it just fit in with everything the town was currently going through.


	5. 095 Picture

**AN: Set in a 1920's AU verse I created that takes place in Paris. There will be several drabbles taking place here, the story is still being written**

**095: Picture**

**Word Count: 391**

"It's beautiful here." Anne sighed wistfully, her red billowing softly in the wind. Her hands gripped tight at the iron railing in front of her. Her right hand reached up to grasp at her cap as a wind blew by. More than mile in front of them from their vantage point they could clearly see _La Tour Eiffle. _

"I agree." Another voice said as he moved to step towards the railing to get a better look. "What do you think _mon ange?" _

The third teenager with bright blue eyes blinked for a moment, looking at the two of them as if he was a little confused. After a moment he smiled and nodded. "It is rather nice here."

"Anne! Castiel! Gabriel!" A female's voice called excitedly. The three of them turned to see a blonde young woman around their age group join them.

"_Bonjour _Jessica." Anne said excitedly as she let go of the railing and ran over to her friend.

As the two girls chatted excitedly the two young men turned back to look at the tower. "Ya know," Gabriel began casually leaning on the railing. "A lot of people get engaged at _la tour eiffle _every year."

"W-what?" The blue-eyed teenager blinked several times looking over at him, blushing slightly.

"You heard me." The first teenage boy said, a smirk appearing on his face.

Before either of the two of them could say another word Anne ran over to the two of them. "Hey you two, Jessica wants to get a photograph of us." The redhead said as she grasped her twin's hand, dragging him over to a place to stand.

"Anne!" Castiel exclaimed as he was dragged over to a spot and positioned next to his sister. While the twins were getting set up Jessica was telling Gabriel were to stand. Once everyone was ready she giggled excitedly and took out her Kodak Brownie Target Six-16 camera. The blonde held it up and smiled as they held their pose and waited until the flash went off.

"I'll mail you a photograph if I don't get it developed in time." Jessica told them as she put the camera back into the bag.

"Sounds good, now let's go get lunch." Gabriel said as he took Castiel's hand and led the group to an Italian restaurant that was nearby.


	6. 046 Healing

**046: Healing**

**Word Count: 151**

The breathing of the angel in the hospital bed was slow and steady. His eyes were shut closed as his dark locks fell across his face. "Damn it Castiel." The archangel muttered as he watched him sleep.

He brought a hand to the younger angel's forehead and brushed the hair out of his face. Gabriel frowned feeling Castiel's grace very faintly now. The last time he had seen him he knew the other angel had been falling and now it looked like he had fell almost, if not fully yet.

He was going to kill those two muttonheads that his brother had become so fond of, later. First he wanted to make sure Castiel healed properly and those stupid human nurses didn't make any mistakes. Or, if they did, he was there to fix it.

He had a lot to make up for and figured why not start now.


	7. 083 Break Up

**AN: ****Another one set in my 1920's AU**

**083: Break Up**

**Word Count: 246**

Blue eyes became glassy as he shut the door to his room behind him quietly. Castiel stood there unable to say anything, just staring at the carpeted floor in his room. He couldn't believe it. It had all happened so fast and it just utterly stunned him and left him frozen.

Until he got home that was.

The tears were coming more and more rapidly as he silently sank to his knees on the floor. His body shook with silent sobs and he held himself in a comforting hug. This was not the kind of day he had in mind, in fact it was the exact opposite.

Castiel had been excited when Gabriel had asked him to meet him at _Les Halles_ the central market place in the city. However, what was excitement quickly turned into heartache and what made him currently as he was on the floor, in tears. What made it even more painful was that Gabriel hadn't given him a clear reason for the break up either, he just did it.

He didn't hear the door to his room open and Anne slip in quietly. She walked over to him before bending down to rub his back gently. She didn't say a word or anything but just kept on sitting there comforting her brother. The redhead didn't need to ask what happened, somehow she knew.

All the signs were clear and pointed to a broken heart from a break up.


	8. 093 Writers Choice: Brothel

**AN: Okay, I lied, they're not all under 1,000 words, so I guess you can call it a ficlet? I dunno, whatever you want to call it. Again set in the 1920s AU. I really need to finish that fic...**

**093: Writers Choice- Brothel **

**Word Count: 1,100**

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked as he tried to keep up with Dean and Gabriel's strides.

"Cas, shut up. You'll see when we get there." Dean said trying to keep the younger out of the three quiet as to not give them away. They weren't even supposed to be out this late but they had decided to sneak out just for one night to go to the famous establishment they had heard so much about.

Blue eyes widened as he realized that they were in the red light district. He wanted once more to ask Gabe and Dean where they were going but now he had a feeling. "Here we are." Dean said stopping twenty feet away from the building. Three sets of eyes read the sign that said 'Moulin Rouge.' All with different expressions on their faces. "This is where we were going?" He asked softly.

"Yup." Both of the older two boys answered simultaneously, opening the door. Castiel had stopped hesitantly but was pulled in by Gabriel.

The air in the room was a thick coating of cigar smoke. The chatter among the crowd of men gathered was loud so they could hear themselves over the music. The curtains on the stage were drawn to a full close, allowing no one a look before the show started.

Castiel drank all this in with a wide gaze of horror. The other two seemed unaffected with where they were but he was horrified. Why were they in a place such as this? It….it was a den of inequity and their poor families would have a heart attack if they had known that they were in such a place as this.

He bit his bottom lip as he followed them to a table, sitting down right as the show began to start. The music began as the girls came out on stage slowly at first. Their ruffled skirts in their hands as they danced and jumped around showing off their undergarments and clearly showing that some girls opted not to wear any.

Castiel groaned and hid his flushed face in his hands. He didn't want to see this. It was the last thing he wanted to see, those girls had no decency and was showing that off to the men that paid well to see them.

Dean and Gabriel on the other hand were clearly enjoying the show the girls were putting on for the men. They were cheering and clapping just like any of the other men in the audience. Some men were waving money around trying to catch attention of a girl that they would want to spend time with after a show.

Sometime during the performance Gabriel got up and said something about needing to talk to someone leaving Dean and Castiel to sit there and enjoy the show. Every so often Dean would glance over at Castiel, who looked about ready to pass out from embarrassment.

A heavy sigh left Dean's lungs as he shook his head at Castiel. "Oh relax will ya. It's not going to kill you, just sit back and enjoy the show." He said shifting his gaze back to the dancing girls.

After what seemed like a long while Gabriel rejoined them at the table right around the time the show was to end. "Where'd you go off to?" Dean asked as the show ended.  
>"Had to talk to a guy about something." He said as his gaze drifted over to Castiel. "Hey Cas, come with me somewhere, will ya?"<p>

Castiel blinked once and nodded as he stood up. "Um….okay…."

The two of them walked and pushed through the crowd of people. Castiel gave horrified looks at the men groping, fondling, and touching the woman as they walked by them. He was just hoping where ever they were going didn't include a woman from this brothel….or a woman in general really.

Soon they both were in a narrow hallway walking down it. Soon they were in front of a room, Gabriel opened the door and Castiel followed him inside. It was a small room with a metal framed bed with only a dirty mattress atop it. Castiel's cheeks turned bright red as he looked at Gabriel once more. "W-what….?"

His question was ignored when he felt hot, chapped lips press against his own. His blue eyes widened for a moment before sliding shut. He didn't know how or why but he heard the door shut. Hands began to roam over each other's bodies, going under clothing. Groans and moans were heard as the kiss turned heated and passionate. It flowed from the lips to the neck.

Castiel grunted soon as he was pushed up against wall, hands running through Gabriel's hair. A palm was pressed up against the wall next to his head, while Gabriel's free hand ran over and to the front of his trousers cupping his member through the material gently.

A squeak escaped Castiel's lips, not expecting that. His cheeks turned darker than they had been previously, eyes squeezed shut. "G-gabriel…..s-stop….." He moaned out, feeling a warm tongue against his neck.

The older of the two teenagers pulled away, eyes coated over in a lusty gaze. He looked over Castiel's disheveled look trying to catch his breath. "Sorry…." He whispered, resting his forehead against Castiel's. "I…uh, just got carried away with the atmosphere…..We should probably go find Dean and get out of here."

Castiel nodded as both of them fixed their attire and left the room, reentering the smoke filled hallway. They walked passed the crowd of men gathering for a new show that would be starting in a few minutes.

"There you two are." Dean called to them, still at his spot at the table. "I was starting to wonder where you two wandered off to."

Gabriel just shrugged as he slid his hands into his pockets. "Doesn't matter Deano, ready to go?"

Dean glared at the given nickname he hated so much, but nodded as he stood up. "Yeah I'm ready whenever you two are."

"We're ready." Castiel answered softly as they began to walk towards the exit.

The three teenagers slipped out of the brothel and back onto the streets of Pairs. On the way back to their houses a silence filled the air, no one talking about their adventure at the Moulin Rouge. It was an interesting time and none of them would talk about it, at least, not around their families. In private it would be talked about, but not the whole thing, oh no, just the part with the dancing cancan girls.


	9. 019 Grace

**AN: Based on a roleplay I did**

**19: Grace**

**Word Count: 820**

Hot. A searing heat ran through the veins of the vessel's body; the heat from the Grace of the angels pulsating as a second, non-human heartbeat. The dark haired angel's eyes remained closed as he laid there, black wings fully spread out. From afar it did look like he was sleeping but once one got closer they could see that it was not the case.

Castiel groaned softly as he rolled over onto his back, a hand came up and brushed his hair softly. He winced; wishing the pain inside of him, the pain of conflicting sides would go away. The pain was old and tiring, and he just wanted it to disappear and be left alone.

Gabriel frowned as he stared down at his younger brother whose head was resting on his lap currently. There wasn't much he could physically do for Castiel and his current situation and that bothered him. He could try and exorcise the demon side of him but that could do potential harm to the angelic side of him. It was truly a catch 22.

There was one thought that was at the back of his mind however, though as much as he could Gabriel tried _not _to think about that one. Sure it could possible help ward off the demon side of Castiel that seemed to be taking over but it could very well backfire as well.

Besides the whole grace binding was sacred ceremony anyways, like a marriage between two angels if that fit. While it could potentially rid the demon side that was beginning to show through it would also make the two of the bound to each other for the rest of eternity. Not that didn't sound great or anything but Gabriel didn't wish to force his younger brother to do anything that he didn't want to end up regretting later.

A soft moan escaped Castiel's lips, his eyes opening up a tiny bit. He tried to sit up, only to have gravity work against his body and bring him back down. "Careful Cas…I don't recommend moving anytime soon."

Castiel's blurred vision became clear, seeing who was talking to him. "G-gabriel…." He managed to crock out before groaning once more.

In a snap a glass of water appeared. Carefully, Gabriel handed the glass down to Castiel who drank from it slowly, as careful enough not to choke. After drinking some, he hissed. "Holy water really?"

"Sorry, but gotta get that demon out of ya somehow."

"Isn't there another way?" He refused to take another drink of that holy water.

Gabriel's lips twitched a bit, sighing finally. "Yeah there is."

"What is it?" Castiel wanted to know, getting rid of this side of him. Gabriel was quiet, stroking Castiel's hair a bit more. "Gabriel…?"

"Binding…." The answer came a few moments later.

There was silence for a while as Castiel sat there staring at him. "Binding…? Are you sure?"

A shrug. "Dunno, just an idea. It could work, but…"

"But what?"

"Are you _sure _you want to do it this way Castiel? You know the binding is forever correct?"

Castiel groaned. "P-please…..I don't want this thing inside me anymore Gabriel…"

Gabriel sighed sadly as he leaned down to kiss Castiel's forehead. "Ya have to be absolutely positive about it little bro. You know there is no going back from it." Grace binding, there was no way to get out of it once it was done. It was permanent and no way out of it and it was for that very reason not a lot of angels partook in it.

"I know, please just do it…." He groaned.

"Alright, alright."

He would have given and done anything to help his younger brother and now was the perfect time to help him. He helped the younger angel into a sitting position before resting his head against Castiel's.

It didn't hurt, not like it was supposed to. It didn't take that long either, only a mere few seconds and it was done. The two of them were now bound together, leaving no visible mark on their vessels body but on their own Grace, if another angel was in the near vicinity they could sense the binding and if looked further then they could tell just _who _they were bound to.

Gabriel stared down at Castiel, waiting to see if it had worked, if it had expelled the demon side trying to take over him. The dark haired angel seemed to twitch a bit before opening his eyes after awhile. "Ya feelin' better?"

A nod. "I'm fine….." He answered a small smile.

"Awesome, it worked then?"

Another nod. "Yes….again thank you."

A wide grin appeared on his face. "Good, anything to help ya."

Castiel nodded and was still silent for a moment longer. "So…."

"So?"

"Forever?"

"Mmhm…."

A small smile appeared. "Well, I wouldn't want to be bound to forever with anyone else…."

"Neither would I."


	10. 039 Trust

**AN: Another one written after the end of season six**

**039: Trust**

**Word Count: 608**

The archangel stared at his younger brother-turned-God with a frown. He didn't like any of this at all, not that he cared for being dead either, but coming back to this is what he didn't want. "Castiel…." He said sternly, looking at his younger brother.

A sinister looking grin appeared on his lips as he eyed him. "Gabriel, good to see you again." Castiel said chillingly as he began to pace slightly, hands clasped behind his back. This right here, the real reason he wanted Purgatory to be open, to be with his brother again. Some things of course didn't go according to plan, but that was alright, this unexpected twist he quite liked.

Gabriel looked at him, a disapproving look quite obvious. "Cas, what's going on?"

"Nothing at all brother, I just have finally achieved what I wanted to. I wanted to bring you back and I have." There was a look that seemed to be a mix of calmness and smugness of his face. He seemed pleased with himself, maybe a little too pleased.

"But at what price Cas? What price did you pay to have me back? Taking all those souls in just to do it?"

The former angel's lips formed a solid line, showing no emotion on them what so ever. "I did what I had to do to bring back the one I wanted the most from that place. Father was no longer answering any of my prayers, he….he didn't even send me a sign or tell me what I needed….what I asked for. I was lost but now I found a solution that works for everyone."

Gabriel sighed raising an eyebrow at him. "Works for everyone huh?" He asked. "Just take a look around you Cas, you're corrupted. Everything in the world is going down the crapper."

"It's for the best Gabriel, I am the new God and they're not asking for help. I'm trying to be a better God but they just will not let me help them."

"No, you're not helping them with their obvious problems. You should _help _even if they don't ask for it. You cannot just go self-proclaiming all this and then do nothing about it."

"I'm waiting for them to come to me! If they do not then, I shall have some drastic measures."

There was a small pause before Gabriel shook his head. "Yeah, well whatever. As much as I love you Cas you've gone way off the deep end."

"You just have to trust me brother, trust my decision and stand beside me."

"I have no reason to trust you, not after what you're doing. I'm sorry Cas but as soon as you return to normal or see the error of your ways then I'm afraid I can't stay." With a snap Gabriel was gone, leaving Castiel there on his own.

A slight wing picked up enough to ruffle the trench coat and a bit of his hair. He peered down at his hands for a moment, as if to think about how much blood was stained on his hands before clenching his fists together. No, that didn't matter. Everyone was now against him, his loved ones included. He didn't understand how or why they could do that. He had just wanted to make this place a better world, be a better God than Father was.

His brows furrowed as his bowed head rose. That didn't matter. Nothing did. He would show them just what was going on. He would prove it to them for once and for all that he could and would be a better God.

Even if they didn't trust him.


	11. 011 Intimacy

**AN: High T rating right here, not enough to be classified as M in my opinion **

**011: Intimacy:**

**Word Count: 608**

A soft groan escaped Castiel's mouth as a hand ran through the ruffled feathers of his wings, his hands grasped at the bed sheets beneath him. A pair of lips found their way to his ear and bit down, nibbling on it gently and eliciting another moan from him. "Sounds like someone's enjoying himself." The voice from the angel behind him teased him softly, fingers tracing over a few of the bones in the structure of said wings.

Pale cheeks flushed a bit as his vessel's knuckles became white. "G-gabriel….." He gasped, panting a bit. "T-tease….."

A smug smirk appeared on the archangel's lips before he dipped his head and planted a kiss into the soft feathers. "You love it." Hot breath tickled the feathers softly enticing another moan.

Castiel's eyes squeezed shut, gripping tighter at the sheets under him. The dull nails from his vessel began to dig into the sink, not caring if the skin tore and a few drops of blood spilled. He was too far gone in his own little world of pleasure.

Gabriel continued on moving his fingers in the soft feathers; soft moans being drawn from Castiel. "G-gabriel…..p-please…." He begged, not knowing how much longer he could stand.

"Please what?" He asked, tracing a finger gently over a few feathers lazily.

"You know what…" Castiel answered with another groan.

Smirking he bent down placing a kiss to the other angels neck. "Mmmmm…..." He whispered, turning him over to place a kiss on his lips. The arms of the younger angel wrapped around Gabriel's neck kissing him back. "It is all about you tonight." He muttered against Castiel's lips, planning to give him what he wanted as much he wanted to prolong the teasing but he would just give into what his angel wanted tonight.

Tomorrow the teasing would continue however.


	12. 075 Sympathy

**AN: Spoiler warning goes here, post 7x17 **

**075: Sympathy**

**Word Count: 160**

Castiel sat on his bed, arms wrapped around his legs. Every minute of every second of every day all he saw was Lucifer. His elder brother didn't let up and was even more relentless with him, than he had been with Sam. All Castiel would do was sit there in his room, night and day.

Every day, once a day, he would let up and that would only be because of a visitor. Once a day Nurse Masters would lead his visitor to see him, and there would be his other brother, Gabriel. Castiel had no idea why Lucifer stopped when Gabriel was around, but figured it was because the other archangel did to give the younger angel peace of mind, at least once a day.

Castiel enjoyed those moments of the day, for it was the only time of day he wouldn't receive pity from the staff but sympathy from the older brother that he loved so much.


	13. 049 Freedom

**049: Freedom**

**Word Count: 100**

There was no freedom, no escape, no way of it ever ending. Everything was the same, day in and day out. Castiel didn't know how much longer he could take it. He didn't enjoy it, didn't like it. If anything he wanted to be set free. He longed for the days that seemed so long ago, nothing but freedom all around. He longed for the days the two of them would spend together and the long summer nights with nothing but just quietly talking about the stars, about nothing and everything. He longed for the freedom they once shared together.


	14. 027 Faith

**AN: I'm pleased to hear that people are enjoying these! Here's a new one for you all! **

**027: Faith**

**Word count: 151**

A hand came up and ran through the dark locks of the male lying on the bed. The younger male's eyes were squeezed shut, as if to keep out any intruders thought it was failing. An intruder was certainly invading his mind, invading all of Castiel's memories, thoughts, and so on.

It made Gabriel uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. He didn't like the fact that something was going inside of Cas' noggin, something that he couldn't help with. He let out a frustrated sigh. There was nothing he could do and felt helpless. He didn't like it.

He wanted to help him, take the pain away from him. He watched as Castiel's body curled up into a ball, knowing the one thing he had to do, keep his faith. Faith in that there was something he could do for him, even if it didn't seem like it.


	15. 020 Laughter

**AN: I call this one my excuse to write baby!angels. Lots of one-sidedness here, one-sided Gabe/Cas and one-sided Cas/Balthy. Enjoy **

**020-Laughter**

**334 Words**

The sound of laughter rang through the air in Heaven. The young fledglings were at play, running around, enjoying the day. Being that of only a few weeks to a few months old, their wings were not that developed to fly yet. However, the only fledgling that wasn't laughing with the other, was perhaps the youngest of all the angels. "Cas?"

The younger angel looked up at his brother, blinking. He looked out over the clouds for a moment, looking down. He drew his knees up in front of him, hiding his head. "Cassie?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

There was a long pause between them before Castiel looked up at his other brother. Balthazar was roughly the same age as the younger angel, maybe a little older by a few months. Castiel blinked before burying his face back in his knees. "I'm is 'im…" He mumbled into lap.

"Pardon me?"

The dark haired angel looked up from his lap and sighed. "I said…I miss him.."

"Miss who?"

"_Him!"_

Balthazar blinked. "Dad?"

Castiel gave his brother an annoyed look. "No!"

"Lucifer?" Again Castiel shook his head and Balthazar sat there in thought for a moment. "…Gabriel?"

By the way the smaller angel's shoulders tensed up, Balthazar knew he had guessed right. Castiel nodded at him anyways. Balthazar pursed his lips together for a moment as he sat there in thought. Part of him cursed at their elder brother in his mind, taking the laughter away from their younger brother.

It wasn't really a secret; to him at least, that Castiel had a little _crush _on their older brother. It had annoyed him before, but now that his brother wasn't laughing along with the rest of them, he just wished his brother would grow out of his silly little crush. Although, by the look on his brothers face these days, it didn't look like that it was going to go away anytime soon.

He would work hard to bring his brothers laughter back that Gabriel took away.


	16. 086 Voice

**AN: Yes! I'm alive! I've been having computer troubles all summer and just now getting back into writing these. School starts next week but hopefully I can get back up on a weekly update with this since I only have to go three days a week. **

**086: Voice**

**139 Words**

An angels voice could be said to be one of the most wonderful sounds in the universe. Of course, you'd have to be able to hear them to hear it. Most humans had that thought about all the angels. However, this was not true. They weren't all good singers nor did they all play those tiny instruments that humans thought they played. (Michael's singing voice was horribly bad and Lucifer broke the last couple hundred harps he tried to play.)

There was one angel despite all that that did have a lovely voice. Above anything else, Gabriel thought that Castiel's voice was the one, the one voice all the humans must've hear to describe angels singing.

The little angel loved to sing and he had the voice for it and the archangel could spend all afternoon listening to it.


	17. 090 Nothing

**AN: Trying to come off a dry streak here, also AU**

**090: Nothing**

**157 Words**

Bright blue eyes glanced up at the ceiling and caught sight of something hanging down. "What's that?" He asked curiously, not quite sure what to make of the green plants hanging down from the ceiling.

Glancing up, Gabriel caught site of what Castiel was pointing at. "Oh, never seen mistletoe before, Cassie?"

The dark haired boy shook his head. "No, what's it do?"

A smirk appeared on Gabriel's lips. "Well, people generally kiss under it."

Castiel's brows furrowed in confusion. He didn't know why anyone would want to kiss under something like that. "It's a plant thought..."

Gabriel just rolled his eyes. "It's just some stupid tradition, Cassie. Forget it, it's nothing important."

_A Year Later_

Once again, Castiel found himself under the mistletoe again with Gabriel once again. However, this time he leaned over giving the other boy a kiss on the cheek. For a stupid tradition of tying a plant to the ceiling, it wasn't so stupid after all.


	18. 053 Haunted

**053: Haunted **

**214 Words**

The angel never understood the commercialized version of Christmas. It was supposed to be the day people worshiped the birth of God's son, but every year it seemed to get farther and farther away from that. It was almost shameful in the angel's opinion.

Castiel stood there looking at the building in front of him. Christmas Eve and everyone was cramming their way into the church building. Even without going the entire year, Christmas Eve brought everyone out of the wood work.

He shouldn't have gone inside, he already knew the story of the holiday. Even if he was a fledgling when it happened, he was told the story from his brother.

His brother, it was another reason why he shouldn't have gone inside. He knew he just would have been haunted by the thoughts of his brother. He finally made up his mind and went inside, watching the Christmas pageant put on by the Sunday school class. It was cute, he had to admit.

The angel tried to remain calm as he watched the little child who was supposed to represent the archangel Gabriel. It was then Castiel had to get up and leave. Even though he tried to sit through it, it didn't stop the memories of his brother from haunting him.


	19. 007 Hardest Truth

**007: Hardest Truth**

**147 Words**

Telling the truth is everything. It makes us all more creditable if we're always honest. At times though, the truth can be scary and these are the hardest ones for us to admit. Even angels, beings that were above humans, had their own hard truths they didn't want to handle.

Some of them flocked mindlessly, following a father they would never meet. Sometimes a free thinking brother or sister chose to challenge that. Lucifer was meant to be the ultimate example however, that didn't stop the questioning.

That wasn't the only hardest truth. The angels were also supposed to be siblings and sometimes, those siblings had something for one another. Lots of the time, angels lived in denial that they felt something for one another. Sometimes it was the hardest truth to accept that you loved a sibling in that matter.

Though some gladly accepted that truth.


End file.
